warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Crowns of Peter and Ines
Origin In 1325 C.E., Afonso XI of Castile was originally married to Constanza Manuel (also known as Constance de Castile). However, Alfonso XI anulled this marriage so to be with the daughter of Alfonso IV of Portugal, Maria. The trouble was, he didn't let Constance go. Imprisoning her, she was kept locked up while her father, Juan Manuel the Prince of Villena, warred with Alfonso XI for a year. Eventually, the war ended peacefully and Constance was released. Despite going through this trouble, Alfonso XI very soon became publically involved with a mistress, disgracing his wife's Maria's honor and forcing her to return home. Alfonso IV of Portugal was outraged at this, and allied with Juan Manuel, Prince of Villena. Alfonso IV's son, Peter I, and Constanza were arranged to be married. When Constanza arrived in Portugal in 1329, Inês de Castro, the daughter of an aristocratic Castilian land-owner, accompanied her as her lady-in-waiting. Peter fell in love with Inês very quickly, and the two conducted an affair that lasted until Constance's death in 1345. The scandal of this affair caused Afonso to banish Inês from court, but this did not end the relationship, and the two began living together in secret. According to the chronicle of Fernão Lopes, during this period, Peter began giving Inês's brothers important positions at court. This behavior alarmed Afonso and made him believe that upon his death, the Portuguese throne would fall to the Castilians. This is the official motive behind Afonso's next action: he sent three men to find Inês and murder her in 1355. Pedro's rage at the murder of his love is what allegedly sparked his revolt against his father. This revolt began in 1355 and lasted into 1356, when Afonso finally defeated his son. One year later Afonso died, and Peter succeeded to the throne. Legend holds that Peter later had Inês' body exhumed and placed upon a throne, dressed in rich robes and jewels, requiring all of his vassals to kiss the hand of the deceased "queen". This has never been proven, but what is known is that Peter did have Inês' body removed from her resting place in Coimbra and taken to Alcobaça where her body was laid to rest in the monastery. Peter had two tombs constructed in the monastery, one for each of them. These still exist today; they contain images of Peter and Inês facing each other, with the words "Até o fim do mundo..." ("Until the end of the world...") inscribed on the marble. Effects The crown of King Peter radiates intense waves of anger, a force strong enough to heat the area around it. Anyone who holds or wears the crown will become tainted by the rage, causing them to savagely lash out without hestation or restraint at whatever irritates them. It has been proven that forcibly remaining calm can negate a majority of the effect. On occasion, the crown has been seen hovering in place, possiblt being supporrted by the anger it is eminating. The crown of Ines is smaller and daintier that Peters, and instead radiates equal amounts of sadness with similar properties. It as noted as being heavier than it looks. When both crowns are brought together, they connect as if by magnestism and both effects immediately vanish, becoming completely dormat. In this state, they are harmless and may be handled safely until they are sepertaed, upon which they re-activate. Today Agents Taylor, Rependata, Sordens and Draco travelled to Portugal on the trail of Ms. Gloria Von Dichi after decifering a clue attatched to the mask left at the scene of the theft of Lord Byron's cloak. When they arrived at the tomb, they were savagely attacked by a man under the influence of Peter's crown, but he was quickly knocked down. The crown, displaying some degree of sentience not uncommon of artifacts, attempted to influence the agents, but calmed itself after being re-aquainted with Ines crown that Aden hurriedly pulled from her tomb. With both crowns safely neutralized and on their way back to the Warehouse courtesy of Felix, the remaining agents had time to search the man, whereupon they found some Sburb disks. This led Aden to a realisation that seemed to shock him, and they piled in the rental car, bound for the airport. Storage and Handling Both Crowns are stored in the Dark Vault on separate podiums; however, they are kept in close enough proximity to each other to avoid activation. Neutralizer gloves are mandatory. When removing from the neutralizer fields, keep both artifacts within close proximity to each other to prevent activation. If taken out of the neutralizer fields for a longer period of time, store the Crowns together in a large neutralizer box until they are replaced. Category:The Dark Vault Category:Artifact Category:Bifurcated Artifacts Category:Class P